User talk:Puralleo
Welcome To This Awesome Wiki! Wikia (talk) April 23, 2004 (UTC) I CU on TD Wiki I CU Come to Weegeepedia, I finally learned Chat Hacks. Weegee (help forum | blog) 23:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I CU Come to Weegeepedia, I am lonely... Weegee (help forum | blog) 22:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I unbanned you from chat. :) [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page]] 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) CHATTZ? CHATTXXZ? Weegee (help forum | blog) 18:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I CU 2 On TD Chat, ask TAH to check his Weegeepedia messages. Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Come to Chat Labs Weegee (help forum | blog) 23:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) hey I'm back protoman 12:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know what you mean by "betray everyone", but you can certainly help if you want to. Weegee 17:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) chat? Dude im your friend! :D Hack I remember you said something about a hack...... Post it on my talk page when you finish it, K'? Chat Problem For some reason, I can't use chat properly. I can't see what's being posted or if anyone goes in or out of chat. So basically I'm blind on chat. But we can still communicate otherwise. DevinMoffit (talk) 19:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you make an extremely blurry version of Sawneek? Nightmaralleo (talk) 17:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) HEY! Let's chat, I need a picture, Because Nour... Hey Purry, Let's chat! Because i need an picture of NourTran 15Fo and that because Nour is in a vacation, And was sayed "What time i'm in vacation, Please guys, You can make a Fortran on NourGodly..." so i created the page, But i need a picture, NourGodly was very good on Weegeepedia, So i wanted a surprise for he, So i wanted to create the page: The mix is Fortran's body and head and hat and all, And NourGodly's colors (And the eyes, The eyes to be blue like NourGodly's eyes). PLEEEEASE. I need to chat with you to give me the link of picture. Sling King (talk) 12:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I cannot chat mom banned me remember? Chat? ~~PatrickBobSponge~~ What did you do? Puralleo, Why did you delete the Paperio page? Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Please sban me from the chat,u banned me with no reason.ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 16:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) It is an insult?I was just kidding D: ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 17:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) YOU IDIOSTIC MORON! RETURN MY PAGE! Also alphaweegee will demote you to a regular user! Yoshiki (talk) 18:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) YOU IDIOT, FOOLISH MORON! YOU WILL PAY FOREVER! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU, YOU MORON! Yoshiki (talk) 18:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Srry....please sban me :cArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 18:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HEh.. Sorry for messing yp ur page... Also i made angryfaicweenee, thanks to ur weenee pic. LOL! AGAIN I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Yoshiki (talk) 19:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) There. Again I am SO very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! P.S. I restored my page. 2P.S. Sorry, if I have done anything else! Ur page is restored. Sorry for trashing it. Yoshiki (talk) 19:13, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Why is ur signature " I luv justin beber 4ever " Just askin. Yoshiki (talk) 19:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know who is TAH! Also what template? Yoshiki (talk) 19:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Ur unbanned. Yoshiki (talk) 19:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE COOKIES PAGE?!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:15, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I will chat whenever I can. Don't force me to do it. --Yoshiki (talk) 15:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Rly k then srry Okay, I'll edit Scarleteegee. Squidbob Tentapants (talk) 22:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I had to revert some pics some of the pixels were still showing in can u edit and make sure its perfect and remove the non depixel parts plz! LLRweegee (talk) 01:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Puralleoalso btw dew my Kawng was dawnkey a son he said it on YouTube, He also said dawnkey Kawng jr. Was a clone. Also I might have to edit some of Ur pics I see the sprite stuff plz edit there sprite stuff before u post them. ---- Can you please unblock LLRweegee? you cant bann me..... Chat I'm sorry Puralleo, but Chat no longer works for me. Can you tell me what you want to say on my Talk instead? Weegee 20:30, March 18, 2014 (UTC) TDW Chat seems to be working fine, so if you ''really want to tell me something, you can try to contact me there. P.S. Congratulations on the 2,000th edit! Weegee 22:21, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I still have >300 edits than you...but good job nevertheless... Weegee 22:32, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 11:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, you know about the stuff like spammers and everything.... I dont want that to happen, but admins can edit it cuz alpha wouldn't make a spammer or idiot an admin XD come to chat LLRweegee (talk) 22:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) COME TO CHAT NOW NOW NOW!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 22:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) COME TO CHAT NOW OR I WILL MOCK ZALLEO!!!!!!!!!ITS IMPORTANT LLRweegee (talk) 22:36, March 23, 2014 (UTC) CHAT CHAT NOW NOW NOW!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 22:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 10:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Two questions. 1. Why were you using MY check √ for the rules? 2. Why did you use the stupid Kermit sprite?! PURALLEO! Stop forcing people to chat! Yoshiki (talk) 19:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! HELP?! You serious? You just use it to say stuff about which nobody cares! I will think about the fanimation. P.S. KERMIT?! Yoshiki (talk) 09:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) XD I do think IT! Yoshiki (talk) 13:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Here. It's an IDEa! Yoshiki (talk) 14:15, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Toon fanimation. Yoshiki (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ....... PURALLEO WHY EEEGEE WAS A YA KNOW WHY HOW COULD YOU!!! LLRweegee (talk) 02:42, March 30, 2014 (UTC) K hurry and delete it before it causes problems please!LLRweegee (talk) 02:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Tell me if he forces you go to chat ever again. He cannot do that. Lord Starkiller (talk) 11:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Seriously Puralleo? You took over my Toon Transfeegee and put it in Transfeegee's Wiki without my credit? thanks alot puralleo >:( -NourGodly1592 WHAT?! WHO?Yoshiki (talk) 17:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE BACKGROUND?! I WILL CHANGE IT BACK--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Dude, when are you coming back?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 11:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure!--I have came (talk) 23:14, September 5, 2015 (UTC)